In the conventional technology, a base component for bearing, hanging and supporting generally includes a fixing base, a connecting rod connected to the fixing base, and a housing sleeved on the connecting rod and covering the fixing base. The connecting rod is usually connected to a bearing member, such as a hanger, a shelf and a supporting rod. The base component may also be used in conjunction with various products for kitchen and bathroom which are required to be connected to a wall surface with tubular members thereof, such as a single hook, a double hook, a towel bar and a glass shelf. The fixing base is normally connected to the connecting rod by welding, and the housing for covering the fixing base can hide the welding position and has a decorative effect. However, in the practice application, once the fixing base of the base component is fixed, the bearing member connected to the fixing base, especially the towel bar, the glass shelf and other products which are fixed on the wall, will be wholly fixed and cannot be changed as desired, and can only be replaced by being disassembled from the wall together with the fixing base, thus the base component is inconvenient to use and single purposed.